Cigarettes & Coffee
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: She hadn't expected this. Christophe/Bebe/Kenny. Oneshot.


**Warning: Slash/Het/Threesome  
**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Unfortunatley.**

**

* * *

**She hadn't expected this.

* * *

It was the regular routine, an old habit that wouldn't quite die down, and addiction she couldn't quit, but who was she kidding? - She didn't want to quit. Waking up every morning between two beautiful boys? Perfect.

Though, it stirred some trouble in South Park. Kyle and Stan didn't like it one bit, they kept telling the blonde that it was stupid, reckless, and down right slutty. "It's not a good idea, Kenny. You'll get into so much trouble, hell, you know what he's like - you could get killed because of him!" They'd lecture, on and on. Wendy and Rebecca were the same, naturally, like all girls do, they began to gossip instead - "Have you heard? Bebe! With two guys? That whore!" And Gregory? He ignored it, refusing to let personal affairs conflict with his work.

She'd get up quietly, heading into the kitchen and making a cup of coffee. Black, no sugar. She'd never really liked it, but picked it up from the boys. Stealing a cigarette from the pack left on the counter, he'd notice for sure but she'd make it up to him.

"Bonjour, ma cherie. 'Ave you not got work today?"

The second of her lovers walked in, short dark hair sticking up in various ways, disheveled, but it somehow managed to look good on him. Bags, dark under his eyes and his bare, tanned chest exposed in the morning light. She smiled, brushing the blonde locks behind her ear and sipped her coffee.

"Morning 'Tophe. I'm not going in till late, Tweek's there all morning though, I'm sure he'll do fine without me."

His eyes narrowed, looking at the cigarette between her fingers, the smoke dancing around her hands.

"Eez zat one of mine?"

"Of course."

He approached the blonde quietly, grinning and he pressed her into the counter, kissing her gently and inhaling the smoke from her lips. Pulling away slowly, another blonde appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes groggily and looking over to them,

"Started the fun without me? Geez guys. Thanks."

The two looked over to Kenny, who had surprisingly gone for a few days now without dying - which was even more surprising considering Christophe's line of work. The French man pulled away and took Kenny's bandaged hand (And incident involving Bebe and a coffee machine had left the poor boy injured, but not quite dead.) leaning over to his cheek, Bebe making her way over and hugging him from behind, placing a quick kiss on his pale neck.

* * *

They day went on. Bebe went to work in Tweek's parent's coffee shop, a part time job that paid her what she needed - on the plus side, she got on well with Tweek; someone had to look after him when Craig wasn't around, too. Christophe would go to Gregory's, do the illegal dirty work for the Brit then get paid. Kenny would hang out with Kyle and Stan, maybe even Butters, if he wasn't finding some customers to attend to. They'd all meet at Stark Pond around noon, kicking rocks into the water and exchanging quick kisses, cigarettes and sometimes the occasional swig of vodka.

She'd come home, fall onto the bed; messy and unmade from the previous night. Shortly followed by Kenny, covered in his own blood and mumbling something about an 18 wheeler. And after that, Christophe, covered head to toe in dirt, cursing god and getting onto the bed. The kisses would get more passionate, their bodies getting closer, breaths getting quicker, moans scattered between each broken breath and the bed becoming more and more of a mess. French lips tasting of cigarettes, her lips tasting of Coffee and the poor blonde's of vodka. It was a perfect mix.

It was strange, and hell, her parents would kill her if they found out (Christophe could always sort them out if she wanted - but that was a bit too dramatic, she thought), but she liked it. She loved them both, and they loved each other, and her. She couldn't ask for anything better than spending her mornings between two gorgeous men, exchanging smoke, vodka and coffee between kisses was perfect for her. She hadn't expected it, and she had never planned it, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *


End file.
